


Have Hope

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Piper misses Annabeth.





	Have Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

Piper tried to be quiet while she cried. She wasn't the only one in pain, but she was in pain. Piper missed Annabeth so much. Annabeth was her best girl friend. Annabeth had been so kind and sweet to her since Piper had arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Now Annabeth was literally in hell. Piper was insanely worried. Everything was worse because she could not do anything. She had no way to contact Annabeth to know if she was even alive. 

What if she was dead?

Piper cried harder and covered her mouth trying to block the stupid noises she made when she was upset. Annabeth and Percy were fine. They had to be. There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Piper? Are you okay?" It was Jason. 

Piper wiped her eyes on her sleeve before answering. "I-I'm fine."

The door opened and Jason was there. His blue eyes bore into her. "No you're not." He comes over and sit on her bed. Then he hugs her close into him. "You worried about them too."

She nods against him. "Yeah." 

"It'll be okay." He reassures her. 

"How do you know that?" She questions. 

"I don't. I just have hope." He confesses. "You need to have hope Piper." 

She knows he's right. Hope is the only thing that can get them through this.


End file.
